En Quelle Occasion M'offres-tu Des Roses ?
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "What Are The Roses For?" de Mei Vir D. Ripper : Hiruma surprend Mamori en lui offrant un cadeau innatendu un matin. Donc notre belle manager se pose des questions. Que mijote Hiruma ? OS Song Fic


_Auteur : Mei Vir D. Ripper_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : C'est une version éditée de ma toute première fanfic. Je l'ai relue et j'ai senti le besoin de fixer au moins les fautes de grammaire de l'histoire. Ça et surtout parce que je voulais relire cette beauté. Je compte faire une séquelle à plusieurs chapitres alors j'aimerais vous demander votre opinion en tant que lecteurs. Voilà c'est tout. Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Pour quelle occasion m'offres-tu des roses ?

* * *

_Pour quoi m'offres-tu des roses?_

_Pétales de velours rouge_

_Ce n'est ni ma fête ni la Valentin_

_Alors pour quoi des roses ?_

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda une certaine brunette au démoniaque quarterback blond. Mamori était plutôt choquée quand Hiruma lui avait soudainement donné un bouquet de roses rouges un matin. Quand même, elle avait été plus que surprise lorsqu'à 5h il l'avait appelé pour lui demander tout simplement s'il pouvait passer à son appart. Certes, ce n'était pas très choquant pour lui de faire les choses à l'improviste comme ça. Mais de le trouver devant sa porte avec un bouquet de roses rouges c'était autre chose.

« C'est en quelle occasion, Youichi ? » Demanda-t-elle au quarterback. Une fois diplomés de Deimon il y a des années de ça, elle avait éventuellement suivi le quarterback blond à Saikyoudai et l'avait aidé à établir sa propre équipe de foot. Bien que certains membres de l'équipe de Deimon étaient déjà au courant de la relation entre leur capitaine et la manager, c'était toujours un choc de les voir pour de vrai ensemble surtout pour un certain receveur.

« Tsss. Il faut une putain d'occasion pour offrir des roses maintenant, foutue copine ? Bon tu vas me laisser entrer ou quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec impatience. Il était toujours sur le pas de sa porte et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors vraiment pas, surtout que sa _foutue copine_ avait un air surpris, incrédule et suspicieux tout à la fois. Il lui fourra le bouquet de roses dans les bras et entra. Le geste la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

« Oh ! O-oui. Rentre, » dit-elle timidement.

L'appartement de Mamori était petit et plutôt bien aménagé pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Bien qu'il paraissait étroit de son point de vue à lui, il était toujours plus confortable et plus à la maison que dans sa propre suite à l'hôtel. Tout était à sa place. Il ricana intérieurement à cette pensée. Vous ne verrez pas le moindre mouton de poussière ou le moindre bibelot inutile ici. Et ce qu'il aimait vraiment chez elle c'était l'odeur de son appartement. La bonne odeur de ces choux à la crème dont elle était si friante. Il la taquinait toujours pour son côté glouton mais en vérité, malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas les sucreries, ça ne l'embêtait pas de sentir cette bonne odeur qui émanait d'elle.

Il se laissa tomber sur son petit canapé et se mit à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Il jeta ensuite un regard à la dérobée à la jeune fille qui se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mamori tenait le bouquet de roses avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Ses sourcils étaient froncés mais un doux sourire était tapi au coin de ses douces lèvres. Des lèvres qu'il voulait tellement toucher et goûter.

Sentant qu'il la regardait, elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de son démoniaque petit ami. Les obsidiennes se heurtèrent aux turquoises. Ses yeux à elle étaient emplis de tant de questions dirigées à l'encontre du démoniaque quarterback :

« _En quelle occasion m'offres-tu des roses, Youichi ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ou quoi. Alors c'est plutôt inhabituel que tu m'offres des fleurs …_ » lui demandait-elle silencieusement avec ses yeux. Hiruma n'haussa qu'un gracieux sourcil avant de retourner à son ordinateur.

Mamori soupira devant le manque de réaction mais ça ne servait à rien d'insister puisqu'on ne tirerait rien d'Hiruma s'il était dans l'une de ses humeurs 'silencieuses'. Au lieu de ça elle alla à la cuisine et chercha dans quoi mettre les fleurs qu'elle venait juste de recevoir. Bien que ce soit inhabituel, elle sourit amoureusement au bouquet de roses. Des roses avec des pétales de velorus rouge.

« Tu voudras du café ? » Demanda-t-elle depuis la cuisine. « Hum, » répondit le quarterback. Tout en arrangeant les fleurs dans un vase qu'elle avait trouvé, un certain souvenir lui revint soudain en mémoire. Quelque chose de similaire à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui s'était déroulé la semaine dernière.

_Pour quoi m'offres-tu des diamants ?_

_Des galaxies dans la pierre_

_La magie de Noël est partie depuis_

_Alors pour quoi des diamants ?_

* * *

_Mamori écrivait furieusement sa dissertation ainsi que la dernière stratégie de l'équipe. Quand une boite descendit soudainement du ciel et atterrit entre elle et ses papiers. Elle leva les yeux de surprise et vit le quarterback blond entrer dans le bureau de l'équipe avec son AK-47 favori. « Pourquoi tu me balances une boite à la tête ? » Lui demanda-elle en colère._

_« Tsss. Tais-toi juste et ouvre-la, putain d'manager, » répondit le démon._

_« Mou… Youichi, combien de temps encore vas-tu m'appeler ainsi ? J'ai un nom tu sais ! » Lui dit-elle alors qu'il quittait le bureau._

_Le quarterback se contenta de rire en sortant. Mamori regarda la boite d'un air soupçonneux et approcha très lentement ses mains pour l'ouvrir. Connaissant Hiruma, il devait forcément mijoter quelque chose de tordu une fois encore mais sa curiosité eut raison de sa prudence et elle ouvrit la petite boite très délicatement. Ce qu'elle vit faillit la faire tomber de sa chaise. Dans la petite boite se trouvait être la plus belle bague en diamant qu'elle n'ait vu de toute sa vie. Ce n'était pas si gros que ça et elle n'était décidément pas une experte en joaillerie mais elle était sûre et certaine que ça avait dû couter bien plus que son loyer mensuel à elle._

_Avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes, elle serra la petite boite contre sa poitrine et courut après lui. Et alors qu'elle voyait sa haute silhouette de l'autre côté du terrain son cœur se mit à battre non seulement sous le coup de l'exercice mais également à cause d'autre chose._

_« Youichi ! » l'appela-t-elle à bout de souffle. Le blond aux cheveux en pique leva la tête dans sa direction et haussa élégamment un sourcil. Mamori leva sa main et fit des signaux que seul Hiruma pouvait comprendre._

_« __**C'est en quelle occasion ? Ça a dû te couter une fortune !**__ » Disait ses signaux._

_La réponse qu'elle obtint fut un immense rictus démoniaque du Commandant des Enfers le bien nommé. Elle le regarda lui tourner le dos et continuer l'entrainement démoniaque qu'il destinait aux Wizards. Toujours un peu confuse, elle serra plus encore la petite boite contre sa poitrine. Une bise toucha ses joues et ébouriffa ses cheveux._

Jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse sensée de la part d'Hiruma et se demandait la raison pour laquelle il lui avait offert cette bague. Elle la gardait d'ailleurs rangée dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements, ayant peur de la perdre si jamais elle la mettait. Mais elle avait essayé de la porter une fois. Le poids de la bague était plutôt impressionnant pour ses petits doigts et pourtant ça lui semblait normal, comme nostalgique.

_Danser, éviter la vérité_

_Faire la cour te vient facilement_

_Mon cœur veut des réponses je ne peux trop attendre_

_Alors écoute_

_Pour quoi sont ces baisers ?_

_Plus doux que l'air d'automne_

_Tes lèvres ont goût de secret et de regret_

_Alors pour quoi ces baisers ?_

* * *

Elle secoua la tête pour se libérer l'esprit, prit les deux tasses de café et se rendit dans son salon où le démon tapait furieusement sur son clavier. Avec les sourcils froncés, il ressemblait vraiment à un démon. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être captivée par Hiruma. Un sourire rogue se formait lentement sur ses lèvres sexy. Grand dieu, comment avait-il eut des lèvres pareilles, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée plantée là à le regarder avant que sa voix à lui ne la ramène au présent.

« Tu comptes rester longtemps plantée là comme un idiot, putain d'copine ? Tu ne cherches pas à me séduire, non ? » Gloussa-t-il.

« Q-quoi ? Et p-pourquoi voudrais-je te séduire ? » Elle rougit furieusement. Alors qu'elle posait les tasses sur la table elle se sermonna mentalement. Mamori s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et se mit à prendre des notes sur les stratégies qu'ils pourraient utiliser dans leur prochain match. Elle pouvait encore l'entendre pouffer de rire silencieusement sur l'ordinateur.

Un silence confortable les entoura tous les deux. Trop pris dans ce que faisait l'autre. Ce ne fut que lorsque Mamori parla que le silence fut rompu.

« Youichi-kun… ? » Débuta-t-elle. Quand il ne répondit pas elle lui glissa un regard et se tourna vers le quarterback. « Je me suis posée la question et ça me turlupine depuis des jours … » continua-t-elle en lui adressant toute son attention. Mais elle nota qu'Hiruma ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ce qu'il disait. Elle s'énerva.

Avec un léger tressautement des sourcils, elle continua : « Tu te rappelles la semaine dernière quand tu m'as subitement offert une bague en diamant super chère ? Je n'ai toujours pas reçu d'explications quant à ton geste. Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas reconnaissante ou quoi … c'est juste que … « Laissant la phrase en suspens, elle regarda Hiruma et remarqua qu'il ne l'écoutait toujours pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Pour quoi m'as-tu offert une bague en diamant ? Et maintenant un bouquet de roses rouges ? Et … et … »

« Tsss. T'as fini, putain d'copine ? » Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant plus encore les sourcils. « Tout d'abord, si tu te demandes si j'ai volé cette foutue bague alors tu te goures. Et ce n'était pas si cher que ça. Je l'ai eu à un très bon prix. Et d'une manière tout à fait légale, » s'exclama-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse parler de chantage et de menaces.

« Et ensuite, d'où j'ai besoin d'une foutue raison pour t'offrir quoi que ce soit ? Genre tu n'aimes pas mes cadeaux, putain d'copine ? »

« Je … je … » commença-t-elle mais Hiruma se rapprochait désormais lentement de Mamori. Ses yeux étaient posés sur ses lèvres douces à elle. Une touche de passion était décidément ancrée dans les orbes bleu marine de la demoiselle. « Mou… Youichi, j'ai un nom tu sais… » Ronchonna-t-elle avant qu'elle ne sente ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une vague de sensations emplit Mamori. Les baisers d'Hiruma lui remplissaient toujours l'estomac de papillons et tandis que sa langue se glissait entre ses lèves entrouvertes, toutes les questions qui la travaillaient plus tôt furent vite oubliées. Elle entoura son cou de ses mains et attrapa une poignée de cheveux blonds en le rapprochant d'elle. Il sourit à son geste inconscient et enroula ses propres bras autour de sa taille, approfondissant plus encore le baiser. Il fouillait sa bouche de sa langue et en goûta chaque recoin. Il se gorgeait du goût doucereux de sa bouche, le goût de ces foutus choux à la crème qu'elle aimait tant.

S'enivrant de ce goût, ses bras se mirent à explorer les différentes courbes de son corps. Elle frissonna de la manière dont il touchait chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Le goût de sa bouche lui rappelait toujours l'automne. Fraiche, mentholée et amusée. Il écarta sa bouche de quelques millimètres de la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle le regarda, sensuelle et joueuse, ses yeux lui souriant. Il ne pouvait pas croire toute la joie intime qu'il pouvait tiré de la regarder et de savoir qu'elle le regarder en retour.

« Tsss. On dirait que la putain d'manager sait comment être coquine, maintenant. » Susurra-t-il, ses lèvres touchant presque les siennes. Une jolie teinte de rouge apparut sur ses joues de porcelaine.

« Mou… Youichi-kun, voyons… » Elle fit la moue, ses lèvres maintenant gonflées de son baiser. Il lui sourit, s'écarta d'elle et reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_Vivre, éviter la vérité_

_Ou savoir ce que tu ne peux défaire_

_Mon cœur a deux choix je ne peux trop attendre_

_Alors écoute_

Elle était perplexe quant à sa soudaine réaction et se demanda s'il regrettait de l'avoir embrassé. *_Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il agit vraiment bizarrement aujourd'hui. D'abord la bague, puis le bouquet de roses, et maintenant le baiser_* pensa-t-elle. *_Je me demande à quoi il pense ou ce qu'il __**prépare**__ là-dedans. Si je lui demande, je suis sûre qu'il trouvera une bonne excuse pour toutes ses actions. Non… je suis sûre qu'il va juste m'ignorer et continuer d'écrire sur son ordinateur. Mais si je ne le fais pas je suis sûre de mourir d'anticipation. C'est pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissante ou quoi mais quand même … Argh !_* Elle réfléchit encore plus, crispant ses mains sans s'en rendre compte, fronçant les sourcils.

« On dirait que tu vas me tuer bordel, putain d'copine, » gloussa-t-il, haussant un sourcil élégant. Elle le regardait toujours d'un air furieux et puis prit une grande inspiration.

« Youichi-kun… » Commença-t-elle, prenant une nouvelle grande inspiration. « Tu agis vraiment bizarrement ces derniers temps. Et je me demandais, quelle est la signification de tous ces cadeaux que tu m'offres ? Tu as évité toutes mes questions et ma tête me semble sur le point d'éclater d'un moment à l'autre. Les cadeaux sont très beaux et je te suis vraiment très reconnaissante. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver. »

Les mots sortirent brusquement de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse les retenir : « Mon anniversaire n'est que dans 3 mois, Noël est déjà passé et je doute que ce soient des cadeaux de la Saint-Valentin en avance. Alors dis-moi s'il-te-plait, pourquoi me fais-tu tous ces cadeaux ? » Des larmes étaient sur le point de jaillir de ses yeux tandis qu'elle regardait le quarterback qui avait déjà fait de son monde une montagne russe.

« Tsss. Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je t'ai fait tous ces cadeaux ? » Lui demanda-t-il, un peu d'incertitude persistant dans son ton. « OK, d'accord. Je vais te le dire, putain. » Prenant une grande inspiration, il continua : « J'ai reçu une offre pour jouer pour l'une des équipes de la NFL en Amérique il y a un mois. Je pars dans trois semaines. »

Il lui dit ça d'un bloc. Le choc de la nouvelle la rendit presque inconsciente. Hiruma partait pour les Etats-Unis dans trois semaines et il lui disait ça maintenant. Elle aurait dû être contente pour lui puisque ça avait toujours été son rêve mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que son cœur se faisait lentement déchirer en petits morceaux.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire avant ! C'est super ! Enfin ton rêve de jouer pour la NFL va se réaliser, Youichi-kun ! » Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui n'atteignit pas vraiment ses yeux, et lui fit un câlin sous le coup de l'émotion. « Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de raison pour me faire tous ces cadeaux. Je sais, je vais nous préparer un diner somptueux ce soir pour célébrer cette grande nouvelle. »

Se levant de son siège, elle se détourna de lui pour ne pas qu'il voit les larmes tomber de ses yeux, et s'éloigna vers la cuisine. Une main l'attrapa de derrière et la ramena habilement vers le canapé. Les yeux turquoise maintenant humides rencontrèrent de nouveau les yeux obsidiennes.

« Tsss. C'est la raison majeure pour laquelle je ne voulais pas te le dire, » dit-il. *_Alors il ne voulait même pas me l'annoncer !_* Son sang ne fit qu'un tour tandis qu'il continuait de la regarder dans les yeux. « Je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça dès que tu l'apprendrais, » ajouta-t-il.

« Alors tu n'aurais pas dû me donner tous ces foutus cadeaux ! Parce que ça n'a fait que piquer ma curiosité ! » S'exclama-t-elle. La moutarde lui montait lentement au nez et elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait dit un gros mot. Mais Hiruma ne le manqua pas. Et ça ne le fit que sourire encore plus. « Arrête de te foutre de moi ! »

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai donné tous ces cadeaux, putain d'copine, » son ton devenait plus rauque à chaque mot prononcé. « La vérité est, je ne les ai utilisés que comme moyen de te garder mienne pour toujours. J'ai besoin de quelque chose qui te retiendra à mes côtés pour toute l'éternité, putain d'copine. Et je ne compte pas te lâcher une fois en Amérique. » Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, les effleurant un instant. Mamori était restée coïte, et son esprit était déjà dépassé par l'incommensurable pensée d'être avec Hiruma pour toujours.

« Alors quelle est la véritable raison ? » Murmura-t-elle en retour. Ne sachant pas comment poser la question, quand son cœur battait sourdement à ses oreilles : le démon blond lui sourit.

« Attends-moi. Ça prendra du temps, mais quand je reviendrai je veux que tu m'épouses. Et je ne veux rien entendre d'autre que 'oui' », lui dit-il avec la même certitude qui le menait vers la victoire quand il jouait au football américain. « Et si jamais tu décides de sortir avec un gonze quand je suis pas là, je m'arrangerai pour lui faire bouffer son … »

Hiruma n'arriva jamais à finir sa phrase parce qu'il était tenu au silence par Mamori. Elle l'embrassa avec toute la ferveur qu'elle avait en réserve alors qu'elle léchait timidement ses lèvres de sa langue. Elle fut récompensée d'un grognement du quarterback blond et il approfondit plus le baiser. Ils exploraient tous les deux la bouche de l'autre, leurs langues se bataillant. Et après ce qui sembla une éternité ils rompirent le baiser, manquant d'air.

« Même sans tous ces cadeaux que tu m'as offerts, si tu m'avais juste demandé, la réponse aurait été 'Oui, Youichi'. » Elle lui sourit, de l'amour se faufilant très certainement dans son regard bleu.

« Tsss. C'est un marché alors, putain d'copine. Et rappelle-toi que tu ne peux pas t'en sortir comme ça, » rigola-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne le ferai pas, » répondit-elle gaiement. Et alors que de nouveau Hiruma capturait ses lèvres, toutes les questions et les raisons qui restaient furent vite perdues. Et il n'y avait qu'un bouquet de roses rouges qui regardaient les deux silhouettes s'aimer toute la journée.

_Pour quoi m'offres-tu des roses ?_

_Des cadeaux si passionnés_

_Ce n'est ni ma fête ni la Valentin_

_Alors pour quoi des roses ?_

_Pour quoi m'offres-tu des roses ?_

_Pour quoi m'offres-tu des roses ?_

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Cette traduction est dédicacée à Tourterelle Nobi pour son super MP et son amour de mes traductions. Miki bozu ! Sinon cette fic est basée sur la chanson « What Are The Roses For ? » d'Angela Aki, Japonaise de nationalité, que vous pouvez écouter ici (www . youtube watch?v=TDOlp63-K4c)**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
